What I have done
by Deano 95
Summary: Angelo comes back into the bay 5 years later, only to find everyone is different and his ex lover Charlie has moved on.  this is my first fin fiction, so if you pros got some tips to improve i would love the help
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Angelo drove back into the town that he knew so well, he looked around and saw families playing and having fun in the water at the beach. Angelo turned around to his son,

'Hey mate we're here' Angelo smiled.

'Really' Tom said pushing himself up to see out the window.

'Yeah I promised I'll take you down to the beach after we settle down'

'Really, I love you daddy' Tom said with as much excitement as he had.

'I love you too mate' Angelo said smiling.

Angelo pulled up into the driveway of his old house; he jumped out of his car and stretched. Tom followed Angelo into the house.

'Where's my room?' Tom asked curiously.

'Anywhere down the hall mate' Angelo said pushing Tom ahead on him.

All the memories came back to Angelo, all the ones of him and Charlie.

Nick was holding Charlie as they slept soundly the only thing that caused Charlie to wake up super quick was the alarm going off. Charlie sat straight up in bed, looking around at Nick she smiled weakly to herself before pulling herself out of bed and having a shower. Nick was up by the time Charlie removed herself from the shower. She was dressed in her police uniform, Nick opened his mouth. She was stunning and hot Nick walked up to Charlie and kissed her lightly on the neck, he slowly moved up her face and kissed her mouth. Charlie reacted and placed her arms around his neck, Nick picked Charlie up and took her back into their bedroom.

'Nick I got to go to work now, we are getting two new officers in today' Charlie said, causing Nick to stop kissing her.

'Fine Go!' Nick bellowed pushing Charlie off him, causing her to land in a thud.

'Bye' Charlie said while fixing her uniform back up

She was half way to the station, tears streaming down her face, Nick had hurt her once again. She looked out the window as the breeze brushed ever so slightly against her face, she saw couples everywhere in love. All she wanted was to be loved again and someone to hold her while she was down. Charlie pulled into the police station and parked her car. She wiped off of what tears remained on her face and took a deep breath before walking into the station.

Angelo sat nervously in his old office; he looked around and saw that there were all new posters up. He looked over to his old desk and something caught his eye, his ex lover Charlie. On her desk was a picture of her and a mystery man, tears starting streaming down his face.

'Daddy what's wrong?' Tom asked rubbing Angelo's back.

'Nothing Mate, just Daddy's sad ok' Angelo said trying to hide his pain.

'Ok' Tom said smiling.

'Mr Rosetta' an unknown officer to Angelo called.

'Here' he smiled weakly.

The officer lead him into the main room where he waited for another officer to greet him. Charlie walked into the station with her head down, walking as fast as she could. She was approaching a pair of black shoes very quickly. She bumped into the owner of the black shoes

'Watch it' Charlie yelled before looking up to her victim

'I will' Angelo said before taking back his words and bowing his head in shame.

'Angelo?' Charlie questioned

'Yeah that's me' Angelo said raising his head back up.

'What are you doing here?' Charlie asked hiding her pain.

'I got transferred back, not my decision' Angelo said fiddling with his thumbs.

'That's ok, you know what you have to do?' Charlie questioned.

'Yeah, I'll do what I need to then I'll leave ok?' Angelo said

'That's fine by me' Charlie said with a slight laugh.

'Well show me my office' Angelo sighed.

'In here' Charlie pointed to the door he came out of 'we're sharing'

'I'll be on my best behaviour' Angelo retorted.

'What happened to you? ' Angelo said

'Angelo I moved on, I am engaged and have a daughter'

'I noticed the ring' He said

'Well I am here and I am your partner so be good'.

'OK' Angelo said upset


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

'Two coffee's and one chicken sandwich with extra salad please' Angelo asked

'That'll be $15 thank you' the young woman asked.

'Keep the change' Angelo moaned giving her $20.

Angelo grabbed the bag and two coffee's he got into his car and drove back into Summer Bay.

Charlie sat in her office tapping her pen staring at the picture of her and Nick, she admired Nick and loved him so much, they had been together for 5 years. Charlie was snapped out of her daydream when Angelo came into her office holding two coffees and a plastic bag.

'Here is your coffee and chicken sandwich with extra salad' Angelo said as he placed the items out on the table.

'Thanks Angelo' Charlie smiled weakly.

'Hey, you ok?'

'Not really Angelo' Charlie sobbed.

'Ok well you better be happy then, because I'm not putting up with a cranky Charlie'.

'Fine Angelo, I'll put on that fake smile I have to everyday I have to work with you, in fact no-one has liked you since you came back to the bay, so I would just shut up if I were you'

Angelo sat there not knowing what to do he just put his head down, knowing Charlie was right, no-one took him seriously they all just gave him dirty looks, he had to go out of town to buy the coffees and food.

'OK I will' Angelo said

'Sorry?' Charlie asked not hearing Angelo.

'I Will, I'll shut up, not talk to anyone even you, I'll move. Will that make you happy?'

'Angelo I don't want you to move' Charlie said.

'Well once I get the respect I deserve I will leave town' he said with a tear in his eye.

'Angelo I didn't mean to make you upset' Charlie said attempting to make Angelo Happy.

Angelo welcomed Charlie's apology, but looked away from Charlie quickly and sat down

'Sorry' Angelo said

'No, Angelo an apology is what I need the most right now, Nick and I are not getting on well'

'You like him don't you?' Angelo said smiling.

'Yes Angelo I do, I love him so much he has been amazing over the last five years'

'Then why did you say you were having trouble?'

'I just wanted you to know Angelo'

'OK'

Ruby was in 3rd session with Xavier, which was maths, and they were working hard when Xavier looked over at her

'Ruby how do you do this angle?' Xavier asked

'Look Xavier I don't know, I'm trying to figure it out too'

'Ok I will be quite, to shut up' Xavier bowed his head in shame

'No Xav you don't have to shut up'

'Just be quite enough for you to concentrate'

'Yeah that's all, just be quite and we can talk after school'

'OK I'll be waiting for you'

'OK' Ruby whispered before looking up to the teacher and smiling.

Angelo got back from the edge of his seat and put the files back into the cabinet and looked at the ground, he missed Charlie so much, before he left they had the best relationship. They had planned to have kids and they shared a house together with Ruby and he knew that she was Charlie's daughter, so she always came first. Angelo started to sob and cry as Charlie walked back into the room.

'Hey Angelo what's wrong?'

'I miss you Charlie, everyday. I see you with Nick and you are happy'

'You still have feelings for me don't you?'

'Yes Charlie I do, is it really that obvious' Angelo bellowed.

'Well my feelings went after you left, because you left me with nothing'

'What about the necklace?'

'What necklace?'

'The one I left on our bed'

'The box thing, I chucked it away'

'Oh thanks Charlie that cost me $12'470 and you threw it away'

'I was angry Angelo'

'You know what admitting I still loved you is going to get me no-where'

'Angelo, I do think about you sometimes'

'Sometimes, Charlie you are always there, I tried dating other girls but I always thought of you'

'Other guys trigger me'

'What's that meant to mean?' Angelo bellowed confused.

'They are attracted to me'

'Yeah they are Charlie' Angelo said looking at his watch.

'Angelo after you left, all I wanted was you'

'Its getting late, I have to go, see you tomorrow'

'Bye Angelo' Charlie said with her eyes filling up with tears.

'Bye' Angelo left the room and slammed to door behind him.

Charlie drove up into her driveway, she fumbled with her keys before getting the door open. She got half way into the door, when she stopped in her tracks dropping everything in her hands.

'Ruby' Charlie screamed.

Ruby stopped kissing Xavier and pushed herself off him.

'What?' Ruby said smartly

'I have told you, to stop bringing home guys and doing stuff with them' Charlie pointed to Xavier who was smiling sheepishly.

'Xavier go home' Ruby said giving him a kiss as he left the house.

'Go to your room now Ruby' Charlie said pointing upstairs now.

'Hey' Nick smiled

'Hey' Charlie said giving Nick a kiss.

'Your day, was it good?' Nick asked.

'Yeah I met my ex and we have to share an office, but apart from that it's pretty good'.

'That's good, well I have planed a special night for us' Nick said smiling he took Charlie's hand. He took her into their bedroom. Charlie smiled at what Nick had done. There were candles everywhere and the bed had little roses on them.

'You ready?' Nick asked.

'Yeah' Charlie smiled.

Nick grabbed Charlie by the waist and pulled her onto the bed, he kissed her

'This is to make up for this morning' Nick said smiling.

'Good, cause you hurt me' Charlie gave Nick a nudge.

'Right it's on' Charlie laughed as she rolled onto of Nick.

Angelo sat at home, drinking his beer taking each sip with precaution. All that could slip into his mind was Charlie, that most beautiful woman he has ever met and dated, but she had moved on. She was in love with another man another man that she cared about and loved. Angelo was snapped out of his thoughts by Tom.

'Daddy come and read a story to me' Tom said pulling Angelo.

'OK mate' Angelo got up with a stumble

After Angelo had read to Tom and Tom had fallen asleep, Angelo tucked Tom into bed and crept off to his bed, where he collapsed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Angelo woke with a very sore back

'Gez where do I fall asleep' Angelo mumbled under his breath.

'Daddy, daddy' Tom said running to Angelo

'Yes mate'

'Can you make me some breakfast please?' Tom pleaded.

'Yeah mate' Angelo began to rise up from the floor and make his way down stairs behind Tom.

'Hey mum can Xavier come over tonight' Ruby asked as Charlie ate her toast.

'Yeah sure, I wont be home but Leah will'

'Ok, Thanks mum' Ruby said kissing Charlie's head.

'Bye have fun at school' Charlie said as the doorbell started ringing severely.

'I'll get that' Ruby smiled. 'Hey Xavier' Ruby smiled.

'Hey I was wondering if you wanted to get a juice before school?' Xavier asked.

'Yeah I'll have to get some money off Charlie, but it should be fine' Ruby laughed.

'Charlie Charlie' Ruby called out.

'Yes Ruby?' Charlie questioned.

'Can I have some money please?' Ruby pleaded.

'Why?' Charlie asked with concern.

'Because Xav wants to get a drink before school'

'But shouldn't the guy buy the drink?' Charlie laughed.

'Yeah, but..'

'No Buts' Charlie cut in.

'It's my turn to buy the drinks' Ruby said bowing her head.

'OK' Charlie said rummaging through her wallet.

'Here' Charlie said placing $10 in Ruby's hand'

'Thank you' Ruby mouthed.

Charlie smiled to herself

'Morning' Nick smiled.

'Morning' Charlie kissed Nick

'I got to go to work, but see you this arvo'

'Bye Nick'.

'So you wanna go to that new juice bar?' Xavier asked squeezing Ruby's hand.

'Yeah and its called Brax's Juices Xav' Ruby laughed giving him a small kiss on the hand.

'How about we wag school today' Xavier asked.

'NO, do you know how much trouble you'll get into if we do that' Ruby bellowed.

'Ok I was only asking' Xavier moaned.

'It's ok, we'll get our drinks and go to school'.

Angelo was heavily working on some paperwork to even notice Charlie had come into work and started to help him with the paperwork.

'Morning' Charlie smiled.

'Morning' Angelo said slightly excited Charlie was talking to him.

'So I was wondering do you want to come and help me on a case?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, I mean yeah sure. It should be fun' Angelo laughed.

'Well I am leaving now, so you coming?' Charlie asked.

Angelo dropped his pen, grabbed his phone and wallet and left the station with Charlie. The whole car ride was quite with neither person making a sound.

'Charlie where we going?' Angelo asked.

'You'll see' Charlie smiled.

Charlie pulled up behind a bush 'We're going to watch this Brax guy, something is not right about him' Charlie said with concern in her voice.

'OK' Angelo said quietly, slightly sliding himself down the seat.

Charlie watched Brax so carefully watching his every movement as he handed drinks to everyone that stopped by his store.

'Angelo, Angelo' Charlie said waking him up every so slightly.

'What?' he asked sitting back up.

'Can you buy a juice please?' Charlie asked

'Yeah but why?' he asked tentatively

'Because I want to see what he does to the juices' Charlie smiled.

'OK, do you want one too?' Angelo asked fumbling with his wallet.

'Yes thank you, that'll be great'

Angelo made his way over to the little corner shop, Charlie watched him as he walked into the store. His wallet was sitting next to her, she was curious and opened it. A photo fell out as she opened his wallet; it was a photo of a little boy and Angelo.

'Brothers' Charlie whispered.

Another two photos fell out, Charlie picked them up one was of her and Angelo on their first date seven years ago and the other was of her, Ruby and Angelo just after they moved in together, a lone tear fell down her face.

'Two OJs please' Angelo smiled handing Brax $10.

'That's $6 thank you' Brax cheekily grinned.

'Business booming?' Angelo asked

'Yeah it's going great' Brax laughed handing Angelo his change.

'Well see ya later mate' Angelo said 'Keep the change'

'You too mate' Brax said as he gave a small wave to Angelo.

Angelo walked out of the store and headed back to the car, Charlie raised her head as soon as she saw Angelo coming back.

'Hey one orange juice' Angelo smiled

'Thanks' Charlie said hiding her tears.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Angelo said patting Charlie on the back as he watched a tear splash off the top of the juice lid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

'Xavier you know we can't skip school, I have already told you'

'I know, it's just your so beautiful I would skip school to see you' Xavier said.

Ruby smiled ' Oh Xav I love you so much' Giving him a kiss.

'I love you too' he smiled kissing him back.

They continued to kiss on the sand not knowing what was going to happen next.

'Charlie?' Angelo questioned, using his thumb to bring her face back up to face his.

'What?' Charlie demanded.

'Look you're upset, what's wrong?'

'This' Charlie said holding the photo as she trailed off.

'Oh' Angelo mumbled.

'Yeah oh'

'Look after we broke up, I couldn't handle so I always kept these photo's to remind me that I was once the luckiest man in the world, but hey it looks like Nick is now' Angelo smiled.

'And this, you have a cute little brother' Charlie said holding the other photo.

'Oh no his not my brother' Angelo giggled.

'You look alike' Not laughing.

'His my son ok, he is five now and I love him so much' Angelo said placing his head in his hands.

'I'm sorry I didn't know, ok' Charlie wimped at Angelo's comment.

'Sorry, it's just we're having trouble at home and Tom and I aren't coping very well'

'Hey hey, I raised Ruby I should be able to help you' Charlie said patting Angelo's back.

'I'll think about it' Angelo smiled.

'Let's get out of here aye' Charlie smiled.

'Yeah, the station?'

'Yes' Charlie smiled.

Xavier smiled down at Ruby as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her face 'You're so beautiful and I love you so much'

'Xavier I love you too'

'So you realize you spent a whole day with me' Xavier smiled.

'What, its past 3pm?' Ruby asked sitting up.

'Yeah' Xavier smiled.

'Xavier!' Ruby exclaimed.

'Oh' Said Xavier

'Oh' Ruby replied.

Angelo drove the police car down by the beach and parked it by the side of the road.

I am just going to the toilet, ok' Angelo said getting out of the car.

'The orange juice getting to you?' Charlie laughed.

'Yeah something like that' Angelo replied.

Charlie watched as he walked towards the building, she remembered when they were in love and they shared practically everything and they had the best relationship, now all that had changed, both of them had moved on.

As Angelo walked towards the toilet he spotted something, which caused him to run back to the car.

'Wow, you were quick' Charlie smiled fastening her seatbelt.

'Um no I haven't been yet, I was going when I spotted Ruby on the beach'

'What' Charlie said ripping her seatbelt off.

'Yeah just over there' Angelo pointed while holding his pants.

Charlie looked down at Angelo's pants 'GO, I've got it' she smiled.

'Ok' Angelo said with as little breathe as he had.

Charlie smiled at him before running down to the beach to spy on Ruby, it had been around 2 minutes

'Done' Angelo said scaring Charlie.

'Oh god Angelo' Charlie said holding her heart.

'He he' Angelo laughed.

'It's not funny' Charlie laughed at him.

'Look' Angelo said pointing to Ruby.

'Ruby' Charlie yelled running down the beach.

'Charlie wait' Angelo trailed off watching her


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

'Ruby, come back now' Charlie yelled as Ruby ran down the beach.

'Charlie' Charlie yelled, chasing after her,

'Shut up Angelo, this has nothing to do with you' Charlie snapped.

Angelo stood in silence for a little while before catching his breath, he than proceeded to chase after Charlie, who was now half way down the beach chasing after Ruby.

'Get here now' Charlie screamed.

'No, I don't have to and I don't like you' Ruby screamed. A tear trickled down Charlie's face.

'Maybe we should go back' Xavier said.

'NO' Ruby retorted.

Angelo finally caught up to Charlie who now was in tears.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Angelo asked.

'Nothing'

'That's not nothing' Angelo said pointing to her shirt that was wet.

'Ruby hates me' Charlie whimpered

'No she doesn't' Angelo said taking Charlie in his arms, she didn't struggle or anything. She just took Angelo's comfort; he was there when Ruby found out that she was Charlie's daughter. He was there for everything.

'Ruby babe, we should go back'

'No ok we can't, can I stay at your house tonight?'

'Yeah sure' Xavier smiled.

'I love you' Ruby replied.

'I love you'

Ruby snuggled into Xavier, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.

'She does hate me' Charlie screamed, fighting her tears back.

'She doesn't ok, she loves you'

'How do you know that?' Charlie asked.

'We used to live together' Angelo smiled.

'That's cheating' Charlie laughed.

'No it's not, look sometimes I think Tom hates me'

'He's your son though'

'Ruby's your daughter'

'Can you please tell me about Tom?'

'Um yeah, well after I left, I met a girl named Abby, we fell in love got married than she fell pregnant with Tom. Than after Tom was born, she um' Angelo said.

'Run away?' Charlie asked.

'No died' Angelo replied.

'Oh Angelo'

'It's alright' Angelo said looking at his watch.

'It's not'

'Look I got to go and pick up Tom, but good luck with Ruby'

'Thanks Angelo'

'Bye'

Bye'

'Daddy' Tom said running towards him.

'Hey mate' Angelo said picking Tom up.

'Look what I made'

'Wow mate, we'll put that on the fridge'

'No, my room' Tom smiled.

'OK, lets go home and have dinner'

'No, Pizza'

'Mate no'

'But Dad'

'Don't but dad me'

'Your not fair'

'I am I'm just saying'

'Pizza' Tom said pulling away from Angelo.

'Tom no, lets just go home please'

'No' Tom said running out of the child care.

'Hey' Nick smiled, kissing Charlie

'Hey babe'

'Good day at work?'

'Yeah why?'

'No reason'

'Nick there is a reason, your smiling' Charlie said kissing him.

'Well I was thinking that maybe we could have some private time?'

'Sure why not' Charlie smiled once more before kissing Nick again.

Charlie laid in her bed looking up to the ceiling, Nick was kissing her neck,

'Crap' Charlie said sitting up.

'What?'

'Ruby she hasn't come home'

'She's just being a teenager'

'I know, I am going to call Xavier'

'Charlie wait' Nick said scrambling to his feet.

Charlie dialed Xavier's number.

Xavier's phone started

'Hello'

'Hey Xavier it's Charlie, where is Ruby?'

'I have no idea'

'Ok if you find out where she is, send her home'

'Ok I will'

Xavier hung up.

'Was that Charlie?' Asked Ruby

'Yeah babe it was'

'What did she want?'

'Where you were'

'You serious'

'Yeah'

'Why can't she just back off' Ruby yelled

'I don't know, but she is worried about you'

'I know, I know' Ruby mumbled.

'Well how about you go home before she sends the police helicopter out'

'Tom come back'

'No daddy you're very mean'

'I am not'

'Yes you are and I don't like you anymore'

'Of course you do'

'NO, go away'

'Tom what's wrong?' Angelo asked now having Tom in his arms.

'Why do I only have one parent and every one else at Kindy have two?'

'Mate because you're a special child'

'No I am not, I want a mummy'

'I can't give you that, but daddy knows someone who is just a mummy'

'Really'

'Yeah, I can call her' Angelo said pulling out his phone.

'Please' Tom pleaded. 'Then can we get pizza?'

'Yes'

'Thank you' Tom whispered as Angelo dialed Charlie on his phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

As Ruby was cuddled up wit Xavier watching a Movie Charlie sat at home worried about her. Her phone snapped her out of her worries.

'Hello' she answered

'Hey Charlie it's Angelo, can I come over please?'

'Why'

'Because Tom wants to ask you something'

'Can't he do it over the phone?'

'Yeah, but he really wants to meet you'

'OK come over than'

'Thank you so much'

'It's alright'

'Who was that on the phone?' Nick asked coming down the stairs.

'Just a friend'

'Is that friend male?'

'Yes he is and his name is Angelo'

'Angelo as in your ex Angelo?'

'Yeah, so be nice'

'I will' Nick smiled

'Good' Charlie said kissing him.

The door knocked

'I'll get it' Nick said.

'Hey, is Charlie in?' Angelo asked.

'Yeah over here' Charlie smiled

'Hey, this is Tom' Angelo pointed to Tom as he came from behind Angelo.

'Wow he looks just like you'

'I know, he is so adorable too' Angelo smiled.

'Hey' Tom said waving to Charlie

'This is daddy's friend, Charlie'

'Is she a police lady?' Tom asked.

'Yeah, so you want to ask her about parents?' Angelo said.

'Yes'

'Ok I am listening' Charlie smiled as he sat down next to Tom and rubbed his hair.

'Ok so every other kid at school has a mummy and a daddy, I only have a daddy'

'Well Tom sometimes not every child has a mummy or daddy'

'Why?' Tom asked.'

'Well only the special ones have on parent' Charlie told Tom.

'Really?' Tom asked. 'Did you only have a Daddy or Mummy?' Tom asked

'No, I am only a mummy' Charlie said.

'So if you're just a mummy and daddy is just a daddy, does that mean I can have two parents?'

'No mate' Angelo told Tom.

'Why not?' Tom asked.

'Because your daddy just loves you and I just love Ruby' Charlie said

Nick stood in the hallway watching Charlie and Angelo talk, he smiled to himself.

'Can we watch a movie please?' Tom asked.

'Why mate, this isn't our house' Angelo said.

'I know, but I would like to watch a movie'

'Mate'

Charlie cut in, 'It's fine, what do you want to watch?'

'Um Rio please' Tom said with excitement.

'Sure' Charlie smiled.

'You ok with this?' Angelo asked.

'Yes I am, come into the kitchen and help with popcorn please?'

'OK'

Angelo and Charlie walked into the kitchen as the movie began to start.

'He is such a little cutie' Charlie smiled.

'I know, he'll grow up to look just like me' Angelo smiled.

'But he wont have the same hotness' Charlie smiled.

'Nice one' Angelo smiled.

'We should go sit down' Charlie laughed.

'What about the popcorn?' Angelo smiled.

'He's a kid, he would of forgot by now'

2 hours later:

Tom had fallen asleep in Angelo's lap and Charlie had rested her tired head on Angelo's shoulder. Angelo closed his eyes; this is all he dreamed off a young family.

'What the hell do you think your doing?' Nick bellowed causing Angelo to wake up.

'Nothing' Angelo said concerned, Charlie had now raised her head.

'Nick' she whispered.

'Shut up' Nick said hitting Charlie causing her to fall to the ground.

'Charlie' Angelo said getting up to help her, but Nick beat him and punched him in the face causing Angelo to move to the ground.

'Daddy' Tom yelled as he watched Nick hurting Angelo.

'Ssh kid' Nick yelled.

'Nick stop it' Charlie yelled.

'This guy was flirting with you'

'No he wasn't, I just fell asleep on him'

'Bull' Nick yelled hitting Angelo once more.

'Get out' Charlie yelled.

'Sorry?' Nick said, facing Charlie.

'Get out of my house'

'Why?' Nick asked, but it was to late Angelo had got back up and tackled Nick to the ground, holding him down.

'What do you want done with him?'

'I don't know' Charlie laughed 'Kick him out'

'OK' Angelo said picking Nick up and taking him outside; Angelo kicked Nick out before walking back inside.

'Do you want me to stay the night?' Angelo asked.

'No it should be fine' Charlie smiled

The door broke open

'Mum I am so sorry' Ruby cried.

'It's alright we'll talk later'

'Angelo?' Ruby asked.

Angelo kept his head down.

'Angelo?' Ruby asked again

This time Angelo moved his head up

'Yeah that's me'

'OMG' Ruby screamed. She ran straight over to him, giving him such a bug hug that the force made him fall back on the couch, with Ruby falling onto of him.

'When did you get back?' She asked.

'A week or two ago' He smiled.

'Charlie, why didn't you ever tell me?'

'I guess it wasn't important'

'Please tell me you to are getting back together' Ruby smiled.

'No we're not' Angelo said

'Why not?' Ruby asked.

'Because Charlie doesn't love me anymore' Angelo smiled.

'Charlie' Ruby bellowed.

'Oh look at the time; Angelo said looking down at his watch.

'Bye everyone' Tom said as he left holding Angelo's hand.

'Bye' Charlie and Ruby said together.

Charlie and Ruby stood next to each other not saying a word.

'Well I am off to bed' Charlie said once Angelo had left.

'Night' Ruby smiled, not believing what had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

Ruby made her way down the stairs and sat at the table where Charlie was eating her breakfast.

'So last night, where were you and why'd you run?' Charlie asked.

'Because I was angry and I didn't want to see you'

'Fair enough, but next time it happens, you'll be in trouble'

'OK mum' Ruby smiled.

Charlie drove to work, feeling the wind from the window blow gently on her face; her daydream was destroyed by the sound of a horn. She swerved to miss a car crash and luckily she did. By the time she got to the station the phones were running hot and Angelo was playing with a rubber band ball, throwing it against the wall.

'Morning' Charlie smiled.

'Morning' Angelo retorted.

'Thanks for last night' Charlie smiled.

'No worries and Tom says thanks'

'OK'

Angelo continued to bounce his rubber band ball against the window, Charlie was on her phone, and the throbbing of the ball was giving her a headache.

'Ouch it hit me in the head' Angelo complained.

'Serves you right' Charlie sneered.

Angelo poked his tongue at her before leaving the room.

Charlie followed him out of the room

'Angelo what's wrong?' Charlie asked.

'A bend in the road is not the end of the road unless you fail to make the turn, sorry for ruining you life**' **Angelo said.

'Angelo you did nothing wrong and I loved you once, I still love you, I always have and always will' Charlie said.

'Really?' Angelo asked.

'Yeah, but we still can't be together' Charlie smiled.

'No fair' Angelo laughed.

'It has to be, anyway I got to go home' Charlie smiled.

'Hey I am after Nick Stevens' A woman asked as Charlie opened the door.

'And you are?' Charlie asked.

'His pregnant girlfriend' she smiled.

'I am his fiancé' Charlie smiled weakly

'Oh' the woman smiled.

'Shantelle what are you doing here?' Nick asked coming down the stairs.

'I come to say hi, but met your fiancé instead'

'I didn't think you were home yet Charlie'

'Well I am and I want answers now' she demanded

'So do I' Shantelle demanded.

'Ok, go home Shanny, I'll call you later'

'Charlie baby please' Nick pleaded.

'Why, you cheated on me'

'It's not as bad as it seems'

'It's not as bad'

'Oh come on' Nick pleaded.

'Don't lie anymore, please no more lies' Charlie cried.

'Babe I am not lying, I cheated on you'

'You cheated on me and that's ok to you?'

'No, but what about you and Angelo?'

'He is my ex nothing more nothing less' Charlie complained.

'An ex can come back and do anything though'

'Yeah but I didn't cheat on you Nick' Charlie bellowed.

'Look I want to be with her Charlie I love her'

'Good go than, I want you gone in the next hour' Charlie spat throwing her engagement ring at him.

'Baby I didn't mean it'

'Get out Nick, like right now before I call someone'

'Who, let me guess Angelo' Nick smirked.

'I may, so get out'

'Nick removed himself from the couch and left the house taking one last look at Charlie.

'Out' she yelled.

Nick walked out slamming the door behind him.

'What was his problem?' Ruby asked.

'Um Nick and I just broke up'

'Finally, I mean sorry mum'

'It's alright we wont meant to be together anyway'

'I know, it's just the only father figure I have had since Angelo'

'Angelo and I are over and we will not get back together'

'I know I was just saying'

'So am I'

'Tom it's time for bed' Angelo said getting up from the sofa.

'No, go away' Tom said hiding under the table.

'Tom bed now please'

'Nope, you have to catch me'

'Mate I can't remember I had an accident at work, touching his scars'

'Ok, well tell me where mummy is'

'Tom I can't your to young to explain it to'

'No I am not I am 4' Tom said holding up 6 fingers.

Angelo laughed 'Well do ice cream tomorrow than'

'OK I am going to bed' Tom said crawling from underneath the table.

'Got you' Angelo laughed grabbing Tom.

'Daddy no no no' Tom screamed with laughter.

'Night mate' Angelo said tucking Tom in.

'I love you daddy and tell mummy I love her'

'I promise, ok night'

'Night'

Angelo smiled walking back downstairs, but he didn't know what to tell Tom, he had no idea how to tell him that his mummy wasn't alive.

'I miss you Abby' Angelo said with a trickle of a tear on his check.


End file.
